BATMAN:THE FIRST LAUGH
by Maxellva
Summary: The Origin Of Another Earth's JOKER! Is He The Insane One Or Are Everyone Else Insane? Also Some Of The Characters Are Original-Not From Any Comic Book And Are Mine- Or Couldn't Be In The Characters List.
1. Joker Begins!

**Batman: The First Laugh: Chapter One: Joker Begins**

He Thinks: Why Me? Why Would He Choose Me? And Then Laughs Psychotically.

Joker Was In An Old Mayan Temple In The Sewers Beneath Gotham, Looking At The God Of Mischief's Shrine. In This Earth (Counter Earth 13) Joker Was His Warrior.

 **2 Years Ago In An Old Alleyway:**

Sane Joker: **Please Leave Me Alone**

Thug 1: Don't Shout Little Guy. Just Want Yer Money.

Sane Joker: I… I Have No Money. Please Leave Me Alone.

Thug 2: Then Yer Life Is Ours.

Mysterious Voice: Leave Him Alone You Low Lives.

Thug 3: And Who The F#*$ Are You To Call Us Low Lives?

Mysterious Voice: I Am **The Mischief.**

Then He Cuts The Head Of The Three Thugs With His Sword And Leans Towards Joker.

Sane Joker: **No**. No Please Don't Hurt Me.

The Mischief: Sorry But You Know My Name, Son.

Sane Joker: Wha… What? **No! No!I Won't Die Today.**

The Mischief: If You Cooperate, You Won't.

Sane Joker Is Calming Down.

Sane Joker: I Mean Yeah I Don't Even Have A Family, So What Do You Want?

The Mischief: Come With Me You'll See.

 **Now Wayne Manor:**

Bruce: Alfred! Alfred! **Alfred!**

Dick: Bruce He's Not Here He's In The Kitchen.

Alfred: Actually I'm Here Master Dick.

Dick: Oh For God's Sake!

Alfred: Yes, Master Bruce?

Bruce: Do You Remember The Case We Worked On Two Years Ago?

Three Victims, Heads Cut By A Steel Sword, No Suspects.

Alfred: Yes. Only You Forgot One Thing: A Word Written With Blood.

Bruce: Yes, It Said **The Mischief.**

Suddenly The Batcave Door Opens And Tim Drake Comes In With His Bird-Bike.

Tim: Hey Everyone.

Alfred: Hello Master Tim.

Bruce: Hello Tim. Alfred I'm Going To The Crime Scene.

Dick: Hello Tim And Bruce, Alfred Is Not Here

 **2 Years Ago A Little While After In The Sewers.**

The Mischief: What's Your Name Son?

Sane Joker: I… I Don't Know.

The Mischief: How?

Sane Joker: I Had A Car Accident. I Was In A Taxi So No Driver's License And They Said I Didn't Have Anything.

The Mischief: I Know Little About Your Modern World But Two Things Amaze Me: Taxis And Hamburgers.

Sane Joker: Haha. I'm Liking You. So What Do You Want From Me?

The Mischief: **Your Obedience.**

Sane Joker: Ummmmm.

Then He Runs The Other Way But Sees A Horrible And Scary Face And Blacks Out.

 **Now Crime Scene:**

Bruce Checks The Ground, The Walls, And Checks The D.N.A. Of The

Blood On The Wall For The Third Time In Two Years. He Sees A Little Bit Of Blood Near The Sewers Entrance And Knows What To Do.

 **Now Mayan Temple Beneath Gotham.**

Joker: **God I'm Happy.**

He Beats Another Thief Up With His Steel Baton.

Joker: (Whispering In The Thief's Ears) You Got What Was Coming At You Bi#* .

Thief: (Talking Hardly) No. Please Don't Do Th…

And He Dies With A Terrible Hit To The Face.

Joker: I'm Not Insane Just Obeying. Now Now, Let's Not Be Cranky. Laugh Or I'll Make You.

He Shows A Voodoo Doll Of The Tourist Lady Who Thought She Would Live To Tell How Cool But Ruined Gotham Is. He Puts A Smile On The Dolls Face And The Lady Starts Laughing Like Maniacs.

Joker: You See, **I Will Do That To You If You Don't…** Obey? Hahahahahaha.

 **2 Years Ago Joker Starting To Go Insane But Still Sane Next To The Shrine.**

Sane Joker: What Was That Face?

He Gets No Answer.

Sane Joker: **Answer Me You A-Hole!**

The Mischief: That Was Me. You Know Some Know Me As The God Of Mischief. But I'm Not Loki. We Were Talking About How You Would Obey Me.

Then He Shows His Face Again: Big Head Bigger Than His Body. Chubby Like A Doll With Eyes Bigger Than It Would Fit The Eye Holes. Red Eyes With A Red Iris No Hair But Just Some Black Nails With A Pale Skin.

God Of Mischief: **Obey! Obey! Obey Or Die!**

Now Insane Joker: Yes, I Will Almighty. I Will Be Your **Joker. Hahahaha.**


	2. The Begining Of An End!

**Now Near The God Of Mischief's Shrine:**

Joker: (Talking Into A Camera That Is Recording) Hey People Of Gotham. Did You Expect Me To Be Caught By This Man-Bat?

Hostage: It's Batman You Son Of A B…

And He Dies With One Bullet In Each Eye.

Joker: So It's Batman! Whatever! You See I Don't Kill For Nothing. I Have A Purpose. My Purpose Is To Start The End Of Anger And Sadness. I Want All Of You To Laugh. Laugh At Angry People And Sad Ones Too. But After A Lot Of Trying I Saw I Will Reach My Purpose With Force Only So See What Joker Force Can Do.

He Brings Out Another Voodoo Doll And This Time Cuts A Smile On Its Face And All The Hostages Laugh Psychotically.

Joker: I Don't Have Time To Record This. **I Want To Join The Party**

 **Hahahahahahahaha!**

 **2 Years Ago After Joker Said His Oath.**

God Of Mischief: You Need To Make Some People Laugh Like We Do, Enjoy What We Do By Any Means. Only If You Do The Power Of Mischief Will Be Unleashed Upon This Sad And Angry World Which Won't Laugh When You Tickle It.

Joker: By Any Means I Will Get My Task Done.

 **Now Just Moments After Joker Is Done Recording:**

The Door And The Statue Of The God Of Mischief Break One That Batman Breaks And One That Breaks By The Power Of Joker Unleashing The Mischief. Mischief Is Different From The God Of Mischief. He Has A Short And Torn Black Cape With A Black Scarf Which Is On His Shoulder And Goes On His Nose. A Hoodie Which Is The Other End Of The Cape Comes On His Eyelids. He Has A Red Iris Which Sends A Red Light. He Doesn't Have Any Shadows And Wears A Totally Black Full Suit Which Is Bigger Than His Body And We Don't See His Body Under The Suit. He Flies Away But Only Two Words Come From His Mouth: (Whispering) Do It.

A Fierce Battle Starts And Batman Starts To Smile. Batman Throws A Punch With His Right Hand At Joker's Face Which Breaks His Nose And A Lot Of Blood Is On Batman's Hand. Batman Starts Laughing And Joker Is Suddenly Sane.

Joker: Oh No! He Even Lied To Me?! He Reversed The Sanity And Insanity Of People!

Batman: And I'm His Warrior. He Always Looked For Someone Who Was Unstoppable, Like Me!

Joker Kicks Batman In The Head And Says: Haven't You Learned In Two Years? **I Always Am The Unstoppable And Will Stop You.**

Batman: If You Do You'll Be Insane Again.

Joker: That's Fun!

The Earth Cracks And There Are Lava In The Cracks. Joker Punches Batman's Stomach Repeatedly Until Blood Comes Out Of His Mouth And Covers His Face And Left Eye.

Alfred: (In Batman's Earpiece) Bruce Your Eye Has Tomato On It. **Hahahahahahahaha!**

Batman Hits Joker With His Grapple Guns Handle And Shoots Its Grapple Through His Shoulder And Pulls Him Close And Kicks Him In The Face. Joker Grabs A Grenade From Batman's Utility Belt. He Throws It And A Light Blinds Batman For Just Seconds. Joker Takes Advantage And Hits Batman Rapidly With His Crowbar Until Batman Takes The Crowbar, Throws Joker Away And Throws The Crowbar In Lava. Joker Doesn't Stop And Runs Towards Batman. Batman Kicks Him In The Face And His On The Ground.

Batman: Oh! Did Your Mum Ground You?

Joker Sees His Gun And Tries To Get It. Batman Stomps His Hand And Breaks His Fingers But He Gets The Gun With His Other Hand And Shoots Batman's Left Leg And Kicks Him Away. Batman Hardly Tries To Stand But He Sees A Foot Coming At His Face And Then He Is On The Ground Again. Joker Stomps Batman's Stomach Three Times When He Is Striking The Fourth Time Batman Gets His Leg And Throws Him Away. Joker Stands And They Eyes Meet Not In A Very Romantic Way. Batman Runs Towards Him But He Starts Crying And Says: Bye Bats.

A Bullet Is Coming At Him And Hits His Stomach But He Runs And Falls Down Near Joker's Feet The Ground Starts Exploding And Everything Is The Same: Joker Is Insane, Batman Sane And The World At Peace Because The Death Of The God Of Mischief.

Joker Lies Down With Next To Batman. He Says: We Are Always Together Aren't We Bats? Who Will Be The Next Joker And Batman? I Hope They Handle Each Other More Than Two Years.

He Starts Laughing Until The Roof Falls On Him.

 **Two Days Later**

News Reporter: After That Batman Was Found Dead With Joker The New Generation Of Heroes Came Up To The Stage And Introduced Themselves As Nightwing The New Batman, Red Robin The New Nightwing, Robin The New Red Robin And The Spoiler As The New Robin. There Is No Sign Of The Red Hood Which Became A Hero Lately Where Is He?

 **In An Old Alley:**

Red Hood: Oh Mr. J I Do Hear Your Voice. You Say That I Need To Do Your Job. **I Hear Your Eternal Laugh!** **Hahahahaha**

 **What's Next? The Eternal Laugh!**


End file.
